


Two Night Stand

by SperaStella



Series: Damerey Creations Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cards Against Humanity, F/M, Musician Poe Dameron, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Rey Needs A Hug, Sex, Singing, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Rey Kenobi dumped her lying, cheating, douchebag ex-boyfriend Ben Solo. Two days later, she quit her abusive job. Now she’s adrift; lost, alone and miserable. In an effort to forget her troubles, Rey spends the night with Poe Dameron, a handsome musician she meets at a bar.When a freak overnight blizzard forces her to shelter in place, Rey’s originally intended one night stand slowly becomes something more as her feelings for Poe grow.Confronted with the very emotions she was trying to avoid, Rey will be forced to make a decision about what she is willing to risk to find happiness.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Creations Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985074
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. One Night

**Author's Note:**

> DCW Day 2, snowed in!!!
> 
> The concept for this fic comes from the movie with the same title, but the plot is different.

It felt liberating when Rey Kenobi dumped her lying, cheating, douchebag of an ex-boyfriend Ben Solo. 

He was a cold, spiteful, man-child who she caught cheating with some blonde floozy from his office when she went to surprise him for lunch one afternoon. Rey promptly broke up with him, changed his number in her phone to “ _Lying Cheating Douchebag,”_ blocked him, and threw out all of his stuff in her apartment. The latter of which turned out to only be two t-shirts and a pair of socks because Ben would never want to come to her place, always complaining about how small it was. 

_ Yep, definitely a douchebag.  _

She knew breaking up with  _ him _ was the right thing to do, but why then was she the one who felt so awful about it? Why did it feel like she just wasted four years of her life? Adding to her misery, she blew up at boss Unkar Plutt when he wouldn’t stop harassing her and then proceeded to quit her job. She hated that job anyway. She hated everything. 

Best not to let anyone or anything get too close that way you can’t get hurt. 

Rey decided that was how she was going to live from now on. No personal attachments equal no pain. In the meantime, she had been processing the breakup and joblessness by building up a truly impressive UberEats bill and binge-watching Nextflix on her couch for the better part of two weeks. 

Except for tonight. 

Somehow her friends had convinced her to join them at Chewie’s bar tonight. 

She could be binge-watching season 2 of The Umbrella Academy right now. She could be comfortable in sweatpants instead of this cream sweater dress. She could be wearing fuzzy slippers instead of boots. She could be making her way through a pint of mint chip ice cream. 

Taking a healthy sip of her wine, Rey suddenly remembers why she came — they were out of booze at her apartment. 

“Isn’t this great?” nudges her best friend Rose Tico. “It’s good to get out again!”

“Ugh Rose, you know the only reason I came out and braved the freezing cold weather tonight was that UberEats wouldn’t deliver me wine right?”

Jess Pava laughs. “Well now that you are here, it’s time for _Operation_ _Forget Ben Solo.”_

“I don’t know what that is, but can we not call it that?” frowns Rey as she takes another large swig from her wine glass. “I don’t even want to hear  _ his _ name anymore.”

“Alright, how about…  _ Operation Screw That Douchebag _ ?”

Rey smiles. “Perfect. So what is that?”

“That my dear...” chime sin Kaydal Connix with a devilish grin, “...is where you find the hottest guy in this bar tonight and you go home with him and bang his brains out. Or let him bang your brains out. I can never remember which one.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” sighs Rey as she looks between the three eager faces of her friends. “Revenge sex? That’s your plan?”

Rose shrugs. “Revenge sex, rebound sex, breakup sex, whatever you want to call it. Girl, you need to get back up on that horse and get some.”

“Rose is right Rey,” says Jess with a slightly more serious tone. “You're a smart, funny, sexy lady. We’re not saying you need to get married, we’re just saying…”

“Have a one night stand with a total stranger?” deadpans Rey. 

“Well, when you put it like that it sounds so demeaning.”

Kaydal puts a hand on her arm and gives her a short smile. “We care about you sweetie and one night of harmless fun might do you some good.” 

Truthfully, it has been a while  _ (2 months?) _ since Rey has... _ gotten some _ . And  _ he _ was never particularly gifted in that regard, often leaving her to finish for herself. Besides, she’s already here at Chewie’s and partially dressed up. There are worse ways to spend a Friday night right?

Rey sighs, “Okay, well if I wanted to do this, how would it work?”

Rose, Jess, and Kaydal’s faces light up like a Christmas tree. 

“Well first, we need to find you a man,” Rose says while rubbing her hands together in anticipation. 

The three women spend the next ten minutes proposing different men in the bar to Rey as if it were some kind of game-show. Some of them were handsome, some were well dressed, others had nice smiles, but she declined to approach any of them. It had been over four years since she dated anyone. Add to that fact, she’s never actually had a one night stand before and the whole situation suddenly became very terrifying. She was about to give up and call it a night until one man approached their table.

He was older, about her height, and handsome with thick black curly hair and a nice jawline.

“Evening ladies,” he says in a warm voice while making eye contact with all four of them at the table. “May I buy you all another round of drinks?” He then turns directly to Rey and holds out his hand, “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron”

Rose, Jess, and Kaydal giggle while Rey tries desperately to keep her mouth from gaping open. The confidence of this man is unanticipated and her eyes dart between his extended hand and his pleasant smile. He waits calmly while she debates whether to shake his hand. Glancing over at her friends, they give her a nod of encouragement. 

“Rey,” she replies, returning his handshake with a timid smile.

The grin on Poe’s face grows. “Nice to meet you,  _ Rey _ .” He turns to Rose. “And your name?”

“Leaving,” laughs Rose, unable to contain herself. “Thank you for the offer Poe, truly.” Jess and Kaydal also get up with Rose to leave. Rey begins to give them angry side-eye head jerks, willing them not to leave, but the trio just laughs and excuses themselves. “Have a good night you two,” winks Rose. 

Rey buries her face in her hands out of embarrassment. She’s going to get them back for this. Somehow.

Poe, for his part, doesn’t seem the least bit phased. He hops on the high chair across the table from her and patiently folds his hands together with a short smile.

“Ugh, I’m sorry about that,” she says after a few seconds of self-mortification. Taking a deep breath, she brings herself to look at him once again.  _ He has kind eyes _ , she thinks, examining the way his soft brown eyes watch her intently.

“Not a problem.” 

Rey waves her hand in the direction her friends left. “They usually aren’t like that.” 

“It’s fine,” he says in such an amicable manner she actually believes him. “What are you drinking?”

“Just some Pino.”

Poe flags down a server and orders her another glass of Pino and an Old Fashioned on the rocks for himself. When he turns back to her, he doesn’t speak right away. Instead, he just sits there, seemingly content to just be in her presence. 

“So…” she begins, “What do you do Poe?” 

God, she is so out of practice at even mild attempts flirting. 

“I’m a musician.” 

“Cool.” 

Rey ducks her head when she realizes the tone of her response didn’t match her words. 

“And you? What do you do?”

“I have a degree in mechanical engineering…”

“That’s awesome,” he says. 

She doesn’t bother expanding any further than that. Their drinks come and when Poe offers a toast, she politely raises her glass and then downs half her glass in one gulp. Her face scrunches a bit at taking such a large amount at once and she frowns.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” 

_ Lie. _

She looks back at him and he continues to sit across from her with an expression of gentle concern and interest on his face. He doesn’t say anything, somehow seemingly understanding she is dealing with some kind of internal struggle. The whole thing genuinely makes him all the more endearing. 

“No,” she confesses, “I’m not okay.” 

He nods. “Alright.” 

Again, he doesn’t say anything further and instead waits for her response. 

She sighs. “Look Poe, you seem like a nice guy, but I’m going to be honest with you - I’m a hot mess. The only reason I’m here tonight is because I ran out of liquor at my apartment and my girlfriends practically dragged me out here. I just broke up with my douchebag ex-boyfriend of four years. I'm technically between jobs, over $50,000 in student debt, and I’m pretty sure this sweater dress is the first thing I’ve worn in the last two weeks that isn’t sweatpants.” 

After word-vomiting all her baggage on him, Rey takes another large sip of her Pino and waits for Poe to inevitably wish her a good evening and make for the nearest exit as quickly as possible. 

But he doesn’t.

“Well…” he chuckles, “I’m sorry to hear that. Sweatpants are very comfortable though and for what it’s worth, I am glad you came tonight.”

“Why?” She asks, tilting her head curiously. “Why did you approach me?” 

“Your eyes.” He smiles and looks down at his drink sheepishly for a second before returning his gaze to her. “I saw you and your friends sitting here and you had this melancholy expression on your face. But there was something about your eyes, I don’t know, a glimmer of hope maybe, that made me want to get to know you better. So here I am I guess…”

“Here you are…” she whispers as something flutters in her stomach. 

Somehow Poe’s honest admission cuts deep into her core and for the first time in two weeks she smiles, really smiles wholeheartedly. What seemed like an impossibility several minutes ago quickly becomes reality as they descend into pleasant conversation. Rey loses track of time as they talk about everything from the snow coming down outside to her love of vintage cars. It’s not until she checks her phone and sees it’s 11:13 PM that her mind slowly begins to wander to Jess’s recommendation. 

“So, how old are you Poe if you don’t mind me asking?” she inquiries.

He raises his eyebrows at the non sequitur and a startled expression comes over his face for a moment before he schools his features. 

“I don’t mind. I’m 32.” 

Rey presses her lips together. “I’m 26, just so you know.” 

“Okay…”

“That’s fine,” she adds quickly when he doesn’t say anything further. “I just...I just was wondering…” 

He nods with a tentative smile.

“So do you live around here?”

“A few blocks from here, yes,” he replies tentatively.

Rey takes a deep breath while trying to settle her nerves. Is she really going to do this? Spending the night with Poe wouldn’t be all bad. He’s kind, handsome, and okay, maybe she was checking out his ass when he got up to use the restroom previously. What? It was a nice ass. And maybe part of her drifted off thinking about what it would feel like to run her hand through his curls. No big deal. Right?

“Doyouwannagetottahere?” she slurs. 

Poe tilts his head in confusion. “Pardon?”

“Do you want to get out of here?” she inquiries again as color rises to her cheeks. “I Uber’d here but we could go to your place if you’re cool with that?” Rey ducks her head and she thinks her face is on fire as she begins to sweat from embarrassment.

A look of understanding comes over him at her implication. “I um…” 

He trails off and silence comes between them for a second. She tries to guess at his thoughts but his eyes give nothing away.

“You would like…”

“I would,” she interjects before he can finish his sentence. She smiles and nods at the exit behind him, hoping her body language conveys her thoughts more fully than her words. 

Several more seconds of silence pass. Or minutes. Or even hours. 

“Okay,” he answers softly. 

Rey’s smile grows from ear-to-ear and she quickly gets up from the table and takes his hand. He laughs and fumbles with his wallet to leave a tip as she gently tugs him to the door before losing conviction and changing her mind about this whole thing. She really doesn’t want to change her mind. He helps Rey into her coat, opens the door for her. 

Stepping out into the cold snowy night they head off in the direction of Poe’s apartment hand-in-hand. 

***

“Mmm,” moans Rey softly into the pillow.

Her eyes open slowly and she snuggles under the sheets for warmth. Turning over on her side, she spots him lying next to her.

Poe.

They had gone home together after Chewie’s. She grins and moans silently into the pillow as her thoughts drift back to last night…

Poe. He was such a gentleman. When they got back to his apartment he offered her water and a seat on his couch to talk. She quickly escalated talking to making out and then finally, with a little encouragement, got him into the bedroom. Even after their clothes came off he was so gentle, pressing soft kisses into her neck and whispering sweet nothings while they made love. To top the evening off, he even got her to finish first.

She giggles to herself. 

Reaching to the nightstand beside the bed, she checks her phone. 

_ 8:17 AM _

_ Shit.  _ As great as last night was, and it was great, she should probably leave. Better to avoid the awkward morning-after conversation and keep the good memories intact. She looks over at Poe sleeping peacefully next to her and fights the urge to run her fingers through his curly bed-head hair.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, she slides out of bed and puts on her undergarments and goes searching for her sweater dress which she finds on the floor at the foot of the bed. Her shuffle to get dressed wakes Poe however and he slowly sits up, still a bit groggy from sleep. 

“Morning, what are you doing?”

_ Shit. _ She was really trying to avoid this part. 

“Thank you for last night Poe, ” she smiles weakly, “but I need to go.” 

“Wait…” he calls as she leaves the bedroom to find her boots and coat. Slipping on her boots she texts Rose that she’s headed back to their apartment. 

“What’s going on here?” he asks, walking out of the bedroom. When she doesn’t answer, he presses on. “Well if you have to leave, can I at least get your number? Or I don’t know, maybe your last name?” 

Finishing with her boots, she throws on her coat. “Look Poe, you were great last night and I think you’re a great guy, but I’m not really looking for anything serious. I had a great time, but I think it’s best we leave it at that.” 

She pauses in the doorway of his apartment and looks back at him. His brown eyes are soft, wanting and her stomach lurches at the somber look on his face.

“Thanks again.” She whispers. 

Turning away, she practically runs down the stairs two at a time. Maybe in some alternative universe where she didn’t just get out of a nasty long-term relationship, she would stay in bed with Poe. Maybe she would give him her number. Maybe they would even go out on a real date. But that was not her reality. No. Last night was fun, but that’s all it was — a momentary escape from the shitty situation she put herself in for staying with  _ him _ for so long. 

Reaching the front door, Rey sees a shower of white. It must have snowed considerably more over the evening. She pushes open the door but is met with resistance. She pushes harder but to no avail. Bringing her face to the glass, she peers out the window and gasps. 

Snow. 

There is snow piled up several feet high outside. The entire sidewalk and street are covered. The snow is so high the door won’t even open. Taking out her phone, she checks the news in horror.

Blizzard last night. Five feet of snow. Shelter in place. 

This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. She frantically texts Rose:

_ [You]: WTF is going on?  _

_ [Rose]: Yeah, crazy right? _

_ [You]: Any chance you can come to get me? I’m at Poe’s place. _

_ [Rose]: Poe? Do you mean that hot guy from the bar last night?! So you took our advice and went home with him? WELL DONE!!!!!! ;) _

_ [You]: Gaah can we talk about this later?? I’m stuck here and need a lift. Can you grab a shovel or something and come get me? _

_ [Rose]: Honey, there is like 5 feet of snow outside. The Governor declared a state of emergency. It’s going to be several hours before anyone goes anywhere.  _

_ [You]: I realize that but I can’t stay here. I kinda ran out on Poe this morning.  _

_ [Rose]: Oooh you are so scandalous!  _

_ [You]: not helping… _

_ [Rose]: Sorry sweetie, not sure what I can do. You’re just gonna have to tough it out there. <3  _

Rey’s knees begin to buckle and she sinks down on the floor of the lobby. 

A more self-conscious person might be concerned about ruining their dress or the potentially less-than-sanitary state of the floor. She was not that person. It felt like her whole life was crashing down around her. First with  _ him _ _ , _ then her job, and now this freak blizzard. What did she ever do to the universe to deserve this? Tears begin to form at the edges of her eyelids as she buries her face in her hands and tries to fight them back.

“Rey?” A voice asks softly.


	2. One Day

Rey looks up to see Poe Dameron standing a few feet away just at the bottom of the stairs. He’s wearing sweatpants and a coat thrown over his shoulders so haphazardly it could barely keep him warm. He must have thrown on whatever clothes he could find and rushed out of his apartment when she left. 

“Are you okay?” he asks with a look of genuine concern on his face as he takes a few steps closer to her.

“Yeah,” she lies, “Just…” She waves her hands in front of her and motions to the snow outside while burying her face in her phone to look busy.

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting.”

“Well, do you at least want to wait upstairs?”

“No.” Rey frowns. It came out harsher than she intended but she still doesn’t bother correcting herself. 

“Are you going to keep giving me one-word answers?” challenges Poe, his voice a bit more forceful. 

“Maybe.” 

That was the tipping point for him.

“Rey,” he says in a stern, almost angry voice that finally forces her to look up at him. “There is no way in hell I’m going to let you sit on this cold dirty floor for the next god knows how many hours until the roads clear. We’re going back upstairs to my apartment where it’s at least clean and warm. You can be angry and upset with me there, okay?” He holds out his hand to help her up off the floor. 

She looks between his face and his hand for several seconds. 

“Come on.”

Sighing, she takes his hand and he helps lift her off the floor. They make their way back up the staircase and into his apartment. He chucks his coat off and walks into the kitchen without another word. _Great._ Now she managed to piss off the one person who has shown her nothing but kindness in this mess. 

Rey hesitantly follows him into the kitchen. “I’m sorry.” She hunches over the counter and props her head up with her hands as he begins to take out food from the refrigerator. “I’m not upset with you…”

He looks at her slightly confused. “I thought…”

“That wasn’t you...it’s just...everything going on in my life right now. And last night - I’ve never done anything like that...ever.”

“I see,” he says. His voice is somber but sincere. “Last night was a first for me too.”

“Wow, really? You were a virgin?”

_What the actual FUCK?_

Where the _hell_ did that come from? Not even three minutes ago she collapsed on the floor in tears and now she’s quipping snarky responses? Poe looks up at her, his eyes wide and a grin comes across his face. _His smile really is quite nice_ , she thinks to herself. 

“No,” he laughs. “I just meant last night was a first for me in terms of…well…um...” Poe blushes as he continues to fumble for the right words. The color in his cheeks makes him all the more endearing. “Let’s just say I’m not normally the kind of guy who sleeps with someone I’m interested in on the first date.”

On some level, Rey knew Poe’s interest in her was more than some one-night stand. Everything from the way he flirted with her at Chewie’s bar to even how they had sex last night told her he wasn’t just in it for a quick thrill. Maybe that is what made her so comfortable around him? Maybe that is what gave her the confidence to spend the night even though she was looking for the exact opposite? Hearing him say it out loud though still warms her in places she isn’t quite ready to admit. 

“Same.”

He nods and continues to work in silence for several minutes until asking, “Is scrambled okay?”

“Pardon?”

“Eggs,” he says pointing towards the bowl in front of him. “Do you like your eggs scrambled?” 

“Oh. No thank you, I’m good,” she says, not wanting to inconvenience him. 

He grins. “Please, for once, can you just not be so difficult?” 

“I guess...” She laughs sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Scrambled is fine.” 

How is it through this whole mess Poe Dameron is the only person to get her to smile, laugh, and tell jokes? She watches him as he goes about preparing the rest of the breakfast in silence. Besides eggs, he also cooks several strips of bacon in a skillet and toasts four slices of bread. When the food is finished, he serves it equally onto two plates and sets them on the small kitchen table. Retrieving two glasses from the cupboard, he pours orange juice into each of them. 

Looking at the spread, she can’t help but be impressed. Rey can’t even remember the last time she had an actual breakfast that wasn’t a granola bar or shitty fast food. Admittedly, that probably has more to do with the fact neither she nor Rose were morning people. Or skilled at cooking. _Functional_ , would actually be the word she would use to describe her cooking. Just enough to survive.

Outside the occasional polite remark or two, they eat mostly in silence. Once finished, he clears their plates and begins to wash them in the sink. As she watches him wash and dry dishes, her growing fondness for the man begins to set in and that terrifies her. This is how it felt with _him_ at the beginning. It can’t be like this. 

“Poe,” she says feebly. 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for breakfast and letting me stay here, but I want to make sure we’re on the same page…” 

“Okay?” He turns around when finished with the dishes and retakes a seat across from her at the table. The way in which he looks at her is perplexing. It’s soft, but also intense. Warm and friendly, but at the same time guarded. 

Rey bites her lip and steadies her nerves. “I like you, I really do, but I meant what I said this morning…” She studies him carefully but he still gives nothing away. “I’m really not looking for this to turn into anything more than it was last night. I-I just…” Swallowing deep she continues, “I just _can’t_. I hope you understand.” She gives him a weak smile.

He doesn’t say anything for several moments as a contemplative expression comes over his face. The quiet becomes unnerving and makes her think she made a mistake in the first place saying anything at all. 

“I understand,” he eventually answers with a timid smile of his own.

“You do?”

“Yeah. Now, do I wish that wasn’t the case? Sure I do. I really like you and I think we really connected in the short time we’ve known each other. And I mean that more than just physically too,” he says with a wink, getting a chuckle from her. “But if that’s not what you want, I understand and respect that decision.” 

_Who is this guy?_

Seriously, who is Poe Dameron? Is he a different species of human? Did aliens send him to this planet to colonize Earth in their name? Poe has been more honest and forthcoming in the 14 hours she’s known him than the entire four years she was with _him_ _._ When she continues to stare at him speechless, he gets up and heads into the bedroom. 

So Rey asks the only thing that comes to her mind. 

“What are you doing?”

Poe pops his head out of the bedroom and smiles at her. “Finding something for you to wear.” 

***

Rey slips the sweatshirt over her head and looks at herself in the mirror. The front reads _Yavin University_ , Poe’s alma mater. He tried to find her some clothes to change into because she had been wearing her dress from the previous night. Their size difference made it quite difficult, but they eventually settled on an old pair of sweats from when he was in college. She had to tie the sweatpants with one of his ties as no amount of shrinking was going to get it to fit around her narrow waist. 

Opening the door to his bedroom, she finds Poe on the couch watching the news. He looks up when she approaches and there is a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Ugh, I look ridiculous don’t I?” she asks, swaying a bit as the baggy clothes flap around her. 

“No, not all you look…you look...”

“Like I’m going to rob you? Like a bad 90s commercial? Like I belong in a room with padded walls?”

“Adorable,” he grins. 

“Stop it,” Rey giggles, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch and ignoring the flutter in her stomach.

They sit watching the news on TV for several minutes. It’s mostly boring stuff with the news reporters standing outside talking about the abundance of snow. _No shit sherlock, we can see that for ourselves._ Beginning to get bored, her eyes drift around Poe’s apartment as she begins to notice the details for the first time. It's well kept with photos, posters, collectibles, and other knick-knacks spread about. The posters seem to be of various music artists, concerts, or similarly music themed. There is a set of photos of smiling people on one of the end-tables, probably his family. 

“So you said you’re a musician?” she asks, breaking the monotony of TV newscast. 

He looks over at her. “Yep.”

“Have I heard any of your music before or…?”

“No,” he laughs, “I mostly write for other artists and play covers at local bars. I’ve been working on my own album for a few years but…” His face scrunches a bit before continuing. “I don’t know, I’ve never really been able to finish it the way I would like.” 

“So what would you normally be doing today?” Rey asks, completely ignoring the TV in the background at this point. 

“I don’t know. Probably this I guess.” 

“What - sitting around watching TV?”

“Procrastinating from working,” he grins.

“Where do you work?”

“I set up a studio in the den.” He nods over towards a door on the other side of the room. 

She grins. “Can I see it?”

Poe shifts his whole body on the couch to turn towards her and his face lights up. “Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Sure, absolutely.” He jumps off the couch, shuts off the TV, and leads her into the den.

It’s a tightly packed room with three guitars and an electronic keyboard. There is a mixing board with a computer, microphone, and other high-end audio equipment on the desk. The walls have a few panels of what looks like noise suppressing material of some kind. 

“Well this is it,” he says hesitantly. “What do you think?”

Despite the makeshift nature of the space, it screams authentic. She smiles even at the haphazard way sheets of music are thrown around the room. “I love it.”

“Thanks,” he chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Will you play something?”

“Huh?”

“Will you play something,” she repeats, “If you don’t mind that is?” 

“Well I guess I could…” he sighs with a grin. Motioning for her to sit on the chair in front of the desk, Poe begins to move some things around the room to make more space. He reaches across her to grab something off the desk and her breath hitches at his temporary closeness. He really is an oddball. His openness and genuine kindness continue to surprise.

Taking a seat on a stool, he sets an acoustic guitar in his lap. He strings a few chords together while checking the tuning of the instrument. “So what kind of music do you like?” 

“Anything is fine,” she shrugs with a smile. 

“Alright, let me think here...” He looks off in the distance with a pensive look. After a few seconds, a smile slowly begins to spread across his face and his eyes grow wide. Adjusting the bar on the guitar, he begins to play a sequence of chords in a pleasant and familiar melody. 

“Oh my god, are you serious?” she asks with a laugh, recognizing the melody of Heart’s classic hit. 

He just nods and continues to play the guitar opening. 

“Bummm - bum bum bum bum bum bum,” she hums along with his chords as the intro nears an end. “Bummm - bum bum bum bum bum bum.”

And then he starts singing the first verse: 

_“If we still have time, we might still get by_   
_Every time I think about it, I wanna cry_   
_With bombs and the Devil, and the kids keep comin'_   
_No way to breathe easy, no time to be young”_

Rey watches him smiling wildly as he riffs the guitar melody between the verse and the chorus. 

_“But I tell myself that I was doin' all right_   
_There's nothin' left to do at night_   
_But go crazy on you_   
_Crazy on you_   
_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh...”_

The acoustic cover is perfect and his voice is fantastic. Equal parts soft, strong and vibrant. He continues on with the next verse, accentuating the lyrics at her while he sings:

_“My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin_   
_The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind_   
_The whisper that calls after you in the night_   
_And kisses your ear in the early moonlight.”_

“Okay, okay, okay - I get it,” She laughs, holding up a hand for him to stop. 

He stops playing and laughs. “Sorry, I get carried away sometimes.” 

“That’s fine. You are actually pretty good there,” she teases. 

_Again with the teasing...really shouldn’t be doing that..._

“What about your own music? Can you play one of your own songs?”

Poe’s entire demeanor shifts in an instant from happy and energetic to anxious and nervous. A hallowed feeling arises in her stomach. She must have asked him something she shouldn’t have. But he’s not upset. 

“I um...I don’t like to play my own music if that’s okay.” He tries looking at her but his eyes dart to the sides, unable to keep eye contact for very long. “I just...I just don’t think it's ready.”

“Okay,” she says softly.

Standing up, he puts the guitar back on the stand and rearranges the room a bit before leading them back out into the living room.

***

The next few hours were spent mostly watching TV and finding anything to keep themselves occupied. Poe’s optimistic attitude notwithstanding, she was starting to get bored sitting around the apartment all day. Every thirty minutes or so, he would rummage around looking for something to do while making small talk. Rey knew they were really in trouble when he started to clean his kitchen. Much to her own surprise, she even volunteered to assist. At this point, doing anything other than watching the time tick by was a blessing. 

Their shared predicament did have the side benefit of inadvertently allowing Rey to learn more about Poe. He had moved to Coruscant five years ago to jump-start his music career while his father, his only family, still remained back in Yavin. He was an Army veteran having served for five years before being honorably discharged. Unbelievably, he even admitted to being a fan of romantic comedies. When she ragged him about it, he simply winked and said he was a musician, of course he’s a hopeless romantic. 

Whether it was his honesty or something else, Rey slowly began to open up to him. She told him about leaving her last job at Nima Outpost because of her abusive boss Unkar Plutt. She told him stories about Rose and her moving into the city together. She told him different routes through the city she liked to take on runs. It was all mostly mundane details to pass the time until she surprisingly started to tell him a little about her last relationship with _him_.

She never gave details of course, but she would drop a comment or two which would spark an inquisitive look from Poe. Things that annoyed her. Signs she wishes she would have seen earlier. Every time she told him something, he would listen intently and not say anything until she finished. Even after she finished, he sometimes still wouldn’t say anything and instead, let the silence act as a respite for them both. 

They ended up killing the most time though when Poe found a box of _Cards Against Humanity_ in the back of his bedroom closet. Since it was just the two of them, they modified the rules a bit and mostly just spent time taking turns seeing who could play the most ridiculous card combinations. 

“What am I giving up for Lent?” asks Poe holding up the black card. 

Rey scans the white cards in her hand for a moment. There were a few good ones…

  * _Domino’s Oreo Dessert Pizza. (No, too normal)_
  * _Self-loathing. (Doesn’t fit)_
  * _Sniffing glue. (No)_
  * _Home video of Oprah sobbing into a Lean Cuisine. (Maybe…)_
  * _Being fabulous. (Probably not?)_



Coming across the perfect card, she grins and hands it to him so he can’t see the response. 

“Alright, let’s see this…” he says turning the card over.

She watches his eyes bug out for a moment as he reads her card. 

“What am I giving up for Lent?” He repeats first before finishing the question:

_“Waking up half-naked in a Denny’s parking lot.”_

Rey bursts out laughing with a smile from ear-to-ear on her face. Poe is equally keeled over in laughter. “Wow, you know me so well!” 

“Thank you! I do, don't I?” 

“I guess I’m lucky you came home with me last night, otherwise we know where I would have ended up!” 

“Damn straight you’re lucky!” 

She’s still laughing so hard, she doesn’t notice his eyes grow wide and sparkle for a moment. 

“Okay, okay, your turn now,” he says, schooling his features as he hands her a black card.

“What’s my secret power?” Rey reads from the card.

Poe examines the cards for several minutes. Occasionally he grins and looks up at her mischievously before handing her a card.

“Oh god I’m scared,” she says. “What is my secret power?”

She turns his card over and laughs. 

_“Licking things to claim them as your own.”_

“Totally true,” he grins. “Absolutely true.” 

Rey takes the card and licks it as a joke. Poe really starts laughing now. It’s a deep stomach laugh and she finds herself liking it more and more. Giggling and sticking her tongue out, she leans forward, closer to him as a tease. 

“Alright,” he says, feigning to lean back and swat at her playfully. “I think it’s your turn again…” 

Taking a new black card, he reads, “A romantic candlelit dinner would be incomplete without…” 

***

Later in the evening, Poe cooked dinner. When he asked if she had a preference, Rey admitted she would eat anything. He ended up making beef enchiladas with a stir fry vegetable mix. It was probably the best home-cooked meal she had in several months. 

Following dinner, they wind up on his couch again but this time watching Umbrella Academy Season 2 after Rey admitted that was next on her binge-watching list. Halfway through episode three, Poe gets up and heads into the kitchen. 

“What are you doing over there?” she asks curiously. “Want me to pause it?”

“No that’s fine.”

She can hear him shuffling around the kitchen for a minute or two. When he returns, he has a large bowl and two spoons in his hand. It’s not until he sits down on the couch that she can see what he brought — chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream! 

“Oh my god!” she squeals with a wide smile, sliding up right next to him. 

“Oh you want some?” he jokes, handing her a spoon and passing her the serving bowl he had filled up with several large scoops of ice cream. 

“I love you so much right now.” 

Too focused on the ice cream in front of her, she once again doesn’t notice the sparkle in his eyes as he watches her with a smile. 

Sitting in silence, they continue to watch TV and eat ice cream. Rey fights him for more spoonfuls for herself, and despite his playful banter, he acquiesces. When she shivers from the ice cream, Poe retrieves a blanket from the closet and throws it over them. Without thinking twice, she snuggles back up next to him for warmth. 

“You recognize the irony of the current situation right?” he asks with a grin.

“What’s that?”

“It’s freezing outside, we’ve literally been snowed-in by this blizzard for how many hours now, and yet here we are - freezing our asses off eating ice cream.” 

She laughs. “But it’s so gooood.”

As they watch more episodes, time begins to fade. Whether by his doing or hers, Poe’s arm ends up around her waist (under the blanket) and Rey presses herself against his side. Her head rests just under his shoulder and she looks up at him. He has a perfectly content look on his face as he watches TV. 

An unexpected wave of emotion hits her as she gazes up at him, completely forgetting the TV. Poe Dameron is kind, smart, and funny. He has a great voice and can cook better than anyone she knows. He is the exact opposite of _him_ in every way imaginable. He’s so...

_Wait. No._ _What the hell is wrong with me?_

She keeps staring at him. Despite trying to deny it for the better part of the day, she has feelings for him. That much is obvious. But wasn’t this the exact kind of situation she was trying to avoid? Isn’t messy feelings how she got into this disaster in the first place? 

He glances down and notices her watching him. 

“Rey?”

His voice is smooth, almost a whisper. Her breath hitches. She looks into his soft brown eyes as he watches her patiently _._ Almost on instinct, she turns herself to face him more and brings her face closer to him. 

This is such a bad idea. 

_Why?_

This definitely isn’t going to end well. 

_He said he understood what this was._

How can he know what this is between them when she isn’t sure she does anymore? 

_What does it even matter if it feels this way?_

This is the way it felt with _him_. She could get hurt again. She will probably get hurt again.

Poe doesn’t move a muscle and watches calmly as Rey internally battles her demons. 

_He’s always so patient...always so..._

A connection. It’s all she wants.

Consequences be damned, she closes the distance between their lips and kisses him softly. 

After a few moments, Poe returns and deepens the kiss. They are slow and gentle, as if this was their first kiss and completely irrespective of the fact they did indeed have sex last night. Rey’s tongue brushes against his lips and his mouth opens, granting her access. She slides fully on-top him, straddling his hips as her hands wrap around his neck. His arms wrap around her waist and hold her tight and _damn_ does it feel good. 

They stay on the couch like that for several minutes, sucking on each other’s faces and making out like teenagers. It’s amazing. _He’s amazing._

“Poe,” she murmurs, breaking free for a moment.

“Yes?”

“Bed”

He pulls away from her and she can see the hint of hesitation in his eyes. She kisses him fiercely. She doesn’t want to stop now. 

Poe’s arm shifts under her ass and he lifts her up. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist as he carries her to the bedroom. Placing her down gently on the bed, he kneels above her. Reaching down, she pulls the sweatshirt he lent her over her head and exposes her naked top. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” 

It’s the only thing he manages to say before he dives down and kisses her breathless again. While he does, Rey pulls his own shirt up over his head and runs her hands down his chest and back. His lips sink down the column of her neck, to her collarbone, and eventually to her breasts. He sucks kisses into her breasts as his tongue works her nipples. 

“Mmmm,” she moans. 

_More._

Rey quickly pulls down her sweatpants and begins touching herself.

“Poe…” 

His mouth moves from her breasts down her stomach until eventually arriving at her clit. She spreads her legs for him and runs her hands through his hair as he begins to suck on her clit. His tongue slides into her hot and wet and she cries out in pleasure as one hand grips the sheets and the other squeezes his hair. It feels _amazing_ having him eat her out like this and she spills over five minutes later. 

Gasping for breath, Rey claws at his waist and tugs on his own sweatpants. “Off.”

He shirks himself loose of the final piece of clothing and wraps his arms around her. Lifting her up, he switches their positions so she is on top of him. She squeals in pleasure — he remembered she likes to be on top. 

Reaching over to his nightstand, she retrieves a condom from his drawer and slowly slides it over his cock. She positions herself right against his tip and stops for a moment to look at him.

His eyes are hungry, but still soft and welcoming. A thin layer of sweat covers his brow and he’s panting. No doubt his heart is racing as fast as hers right now. _He’s so handsome_ , is the last thought she has before sinking down and taking him inside her. Consequences be damned.

Much like their earlier kiss, they start slowly before eventually giving way to more forceful fucking. She sucks kisses into his neck while he holds onto her hips and waist. She arches her back when he begins to thrust harder and brings his hands up to fondle her nipples. He howls as she digs her fingernails into his arms and back. They alternate slow then fast then slow and fast again. In and out and in. They fuck over and over. It’s even better than their first time the night before. 

Always the gentlemen, Poe brings her to the edge first and she finishes on top of him, her juices dripping out all over his cock. Less than two minutes later he comes as well, ejaculating a huge load inside her. 

She collapses on top of him, both of them wet, sticky, and out of breath. 

***

Rey wakes up the next morning snuggled up against Poe. 

She watches him sleep for at least 15 minutes while admiring the peaceful look on his face. Reaching over to the nightstand to check her phone, there is a text from Rose:

_[Rose]: Roads aren’t great, but they are clear enough to drive. You could probably get an Uber and get a ride with someone in a truck._

Lying back down in bed, Rey stares at the ceiling. _How is this going to work now?_ The thought of leaving and possibly having to go through the same thing with Poe a second time begins to terrify her. _Stupid girl._ She should have never slept with him a second time, even if all she wanted was a little human connection. 

While she beats herself up over decisions made in the heat of the moment, Poe wakes up.

“Morning Sunshine” he murmurs with a short smile. 

“Sunshine?” 

“Yeah,” he grins, eyes still groggy. “Because you’re always awake before me and your smile is like sunshine.” 

Poe _fucking_ Dameron. 

_God damnit._

Her stomach lurches and she presses her lips together and breathes heavily.

_This is how you get hurt. Letting people in. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

“Poe...I um…” she sits up and holds the bed-covers to her body. Part of her wonders why she’s being so modest with a man she’s had sex with twice in as many days. “I um...I should be going.” She pauses for a moment and doesn’t have the strength to look at him. “The roads are clear enough for trucks and other large vehicles so I’ll just order an Uber. Thank you so much for...everything, really, I mean it. Thank you.” 

When he doesn’t say anything immediately, Rey gets out of bed and begins changing back into her own clothes, dress included. She glances over at him watching her but is still too nervous to face him. 

“Stay” he whispers, his voice rough and wanting. 

_Fuck_. 

The sound of his voice cuts deep into her stomach and she can feel the tears building. “Poe, I have to….” Throwing her dress over her head, she leaves the bedroom and heads into the living room for her boots and coat. He follows her out of bed and appears at the bedroom doorway wearing nothing but his briefs. 

“Please stay,” he pleads, emotion high in his voice. 

“Poe I thought we discussed this…” she sobs, unable to contain the tears that drip down her face. “I can’t…” 

_I can’t let anyone get that close to hurt me again._

Throwing on her coat, she pauses at the door to his apartment and turns around. He’s still standing there, a mournful expression on his face that makes her heart break knowing she is the one who caused it. He doesn’t say anything and that makes it much worse. His relatively quiet acceptance of her decision _(always the gentlemen)_ just serves as a reminder of what true goodness looks like. Part of her wishes he would slam the door in her face and yell in anger about her misleading him. At least then she wouldn’t feel so terrible. 

“Bye.”

It’s the last thing she whispers to Poe Dameron before turning and leaving for good. 


	3. One Chance

Rey knew leaving was a mistake the minute she walked out the door.

She knew it was a mistake when she hopped in her Uber.

And she definitely knew it was a mistake when she collapsed on her bed at home and cried into her pillow for the rest of the day. 

This whole thing was one disaster after another. Turns out having a one night stand to forget your douchebag ex-boyfriend and avoid entanglements doesn’t work when you proceed to fall for the guy you have a one night stand with. Sleeping with him a second time doesn’t make the situation any better either. Turns out the very thing she did to avoid messy feelings and getting hurt only led to her getting hurt worse. 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

And if that wasn’t enough, she probably ended up hurting Poe in the process. The look on his face when she walked out on him a second time...it was heartbreaking. After everything he did for her, it’s too much to bear. He probably hates her. 

_I would hate me._ _I do hate me._

Rey moans and screams silently into her pillow as she cries herself to dry. She’s torn between (A) going back to Poe’s place right this instant and begging him to take her back and (B) crawling up on her bed and not leaving for the next few years.

Rational thinking says she should go back to him. He would be good. He _is_ good. 

Unfortunately, four years and many scars later doesn’t leave any room for rational thinking. 

Rey curls up into the fetal position on her bed and falls asleep. 

Three weeks later, things aren’t any better. Rey hasn’t left the apartment and she’s still jobless. Rose tried to get her to talk about what happened with Poe, but it's too painful to think about. For her own part, Rose is now seeing a handsome bartender she met at Chewie’s by the name of Finn. He comes around the apartment occasionally and sometimes Rey catches him and Rose whispering while looking in her direction. 

That’s not too surprising. She is the damaged and screwed up roommate after all. 

This is why Rey is surprised when Rose insists she comes out with her and Finn on Saturday night. _Because that worked out so well the last time._ But Rose is persistent, saying they would just be going to this local dive bar, Maz Kanata’s, and she didn’t even have to dress up or anything. For some reason or another, mostly due to Rose’s inability to let it go, Rey eventually agrees to go with them. 

The second they arrive at Maz Kanata’s, she feels out of place. It’s a small joint with a kind of rustic charm and most of the patrons seem to be the after-work crowd coming in after dinner or happy hour. Meanwhile, she is dressed like a college sophomore in a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt one size too big with her hair hanging at her shoulders completely unkempt. (Never mind the fact she hasn’t actually washed her hair in at least two days. Who’s keeping track anyway? _Certainly not her._ )

“You look fine,” Rose says, noticing her anxiousness. “Let’s take a seat over here.” 

Sitting in the back, they order several drinks while Rose and Finn begin to make idle conversation. Every once in a while they would ask for her opinion and she would chime in, but otherwise, she let them carry on while drinking mostly in silence. 

“Hello?” A woman’s voice calls over a microphone. Looking up, Rey notices a short woman with large bifocals is standing on a makeshift soundstage at the front of the room. She looked to be in her 70s, possibly older, and judging by the reactions from the other customers, probably the owner of this establishment, Maz Kanata. 

“Thank you all for being here tonight on live music night. Always a pleasure to have you.” Several customers clap, most likely regulars from the look of them. “Tonight is Bon Jovi night, so please give a warm welcome to — _Poe Dameron_.”

_Oh no. Oh god no._

But yes.

As if materializing out of thin air, Poe comes out of the crowd and jumps in front of the microphone with an electric guitar strapped around his shoulder. “Thank you Maz,” he says, “It’s always great to be here with you fine folks.” He looks a little more tired than she last saw him, but his eyes still radiate a warm kindness.

This can’t be happening. This cannot be happening This CAN NOT be happening. 

Rey starts hyperventilating. She needs to leave. Now. 

“Rose, I need to…” 

“Oh come on sweetie, let’s at least stay until we finish our drinks,” winks Rose. 

Rey picks up her Blue Moon and downs the entire drink, three-quarters of the bottle, in one chug. 

“I figure we’ll start with a few hits,” Poe announces into the microphone as he begins playing the intro to the familiar Bon Jovi classic, _You Give Love a Bad Name_. His eyes look around the room as he begins the first verse: 

_“Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame. Darlin’ you give love...”_

He sings until his eyes come across Rey in the back of the bar. He stops instantly, as if struck by lightning. 

_Fuck._

Every hair on the back of her head stands up and she wants to run and hide. But she feels trapped, frozen in the moment as Poe’s eyes bore into her. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into the microphone after finally looking away from her. The patrons in the bar are fairly confused at this point about the abrupt interruption. “I um…” He gets up and paces a bit in front of the microphone. “I um...uh...shit.” He rubs the back of his neck in the way Rey finds all too cuteI “If it’s all the same to you guys, I’m going to do something a bit different.” 

The half-drunk customers nod and give a few verbal affirmatives. 

“I’d like to start off with a short story,” he says as he changes out his electric guitar for an acoustic.

“Rose, can we PLEASE leave?” hisses Rey.

“Wait, I want to hear this!” 

Rey begins bouncing her leg up and down under the table. The floor begins to rock and Rose shoots her a “ _will you calm down?”_ look.

Poe sits down on a stool in front of the microphone again, guitar in his lap. It’s nearly the identical position he had when playing for her in his studio. Remembering that thought does nothing to help the situation. 

“For the past few years, Maz has asked me to play some of my own music here. Every time I declined because I never thought it was ready. I never thought it was quite right. Similarly, my record label has been clamoring for me to finish my first album.” He begins to play a few chords in the background as a soothing melody. “Three weeks ago, I was supposed to play a final version of my album for a few producers. So, I put the final touches on a few songs and gave the record one final listen before heading out.”

Poe sighs. “But instead, I ended up smashing the thumb drive which contained my entire album. It still wasn’t right. Something was missing. So...in the true spirit of a tortured musician, I found myself at a bar later that night ready to drink away my misery.” 

The crowd laughed at his joke. 

“Now I’m not very religious, but they do say a person often finds their destiny on the very road they take to avoid it.” His eyes move around the crowd until finally settling back on Rey, she swallows deep in her throat. 

“Unbeknownst to me, I found what I was looking for in that bar that night,” he smiles softly at her. “I found the missing piece.” 

Tears begin to form at the edges of her eyes and Rey buries her head in her hands. 

“When she left two days later, it was one of the worst days of my life. I couldn’t eat. I couldn’t sleep. I felt like I couldn’t even breathe.” Poe pauses for a moment to compose himself. “But then I sat down and did the only thing I could do — I wrote music.” 

_It’s too much_ , Rey thinks, hearing Poe recall their time together like this. The pain she caused him. The pain she caused herself. Rose’s arm comes around her shoulders in a hug. When Rey finally looks back up at Poe, however, he still has a gentle smile on his face. _He’s not upset?_

Poe begins to change the melody to something a bit different, slow and melancholy. “I wrote this song in 16 hours straight. When I finished, I told myself I would only ever play it for one person who is here tonight.” The melody picks up into a series of chords resembling an intro before he concludes, “So _Sunshine_ \- this is for you.”

He begins singing softly:

_“Stay_  
_Don't let him get to you”_

Two verses in and Rey is balling tears. 

_“Stay_  
_Please stay_  
_I'm highly scared of lying_  
_But I'm hoping that you're thinking the same.”_

He looks directly at her while he sings and it does nothing to abate her tears. 

_“Don't go, go, go_  
_Don't leave me behind_  
_Don't go, go, go_  
_Just a little more time”_

“Rose, did you know?” Rey sobs, trying desperately to regain composure. “Did you know he was going to do _this_?” 

Rose blushes with a sheepish smile on her face. “Well...I went to pick up Finn at Chewie’s earlier this week and I spotted Poe there alone and looking kinda forlorn. I asked Finn about him and…” she motions to Finn to continue.

_“So, wait for me_  
_I'll tell you all the words that I mean_  
_'Cause every time you're close, I can't breathe_  
_So, won't you wait for me_  
_I promise that I won't let you down_  
_Can't bring yourself to say it out loud_  
_So, whisper that you're there for me”_

“Rey, he had been coming into Chewie’s every night for the past few weeks,” Finn says. “I think he was looking for you. He even asked a few of us if we had seen a woman matching your description around. When I struck up a conversation with him, I learned he came here to play on live music nights.”

“He came to Chewie’s every night?” Rey whispers. “Looking for me?”

Finn nods. “Every night.”

_“Say_  
_Say what you want to me_  
_I see your tears falling_  
_Don't you know I won't treat you that way?_  
_Stay_  
_So, please, stay_  
_Lost inside your mind_  
_And I found places that can make you feel again”_

She looks back at Poe whose gaze is still affixed directly at her while he sings. As far as he’s concerned, he’s back in his makeshift studio and they are the only two people in the room.

_“You know I'd never give you up_  
_Hoping that I'm the one you're thinking of_  
_Even though it hurts you know that I will do it again”_

His voice is amazing. His song is amazing. And a huge smile grows across her face and she laughs and cries at the same time. _He_ is amazing. Poe chuckles silently when he sees her smile as he finishes the song with a smile of his own:

_“So, wait for me_  
_I'll tell you all the words that I need_  
_'Cause every time you're close, I can't breathe_  
_So, won't you wait for me_  
_I promise that I won't let you down_  
_Can't bring yourself to say it out loud_  
_So whisper that you're here for me”_

When Poe finishes, he immediately hops off the makeshift sound stage and comes marching in her direction. Rey doesn’t even notice the cheers and applause from the other customers. She also barely comprehends standing up from the table and taking a step toward him before he stops three feet in front of her.

There is a sparkle in his eyes, a sparkle she should have noticed before. _Was it always like this?_ Who cares when he’s looking at her like this now. It was wrong to leave. Poe Dameron is kind, and good, and funny, and handsome, and can cook! And she has feelings for him. Real, powerful feelings that she doesn’t want to deny anymore. Trying not to get hurt is stupid she realizes. Especially when she could be happy with Poe. 

She opens her mouth to say something, anything, but no words come out.

“Hi,” he says softly, taking a step toward her with an expression of awe and curiosity on his face.

“Hi.”

“So um...what did you think?”

Rey’s eyes grow wide and she thinks back to everything they went through in those two nights and one day together. 

“I…” She takes two steps toward him. “Think…” Grinning, she leans up close to the side of his face and turns her head to the side. 

She opens her mouth and **licks** his entire cheek from top to bottom in one motion. 

Giggling afterward, Rey searches his eyes for understanding.

It takes him a second or two, but eventually, Poe catches up and remembers. He smiles widely and gently brings his hand around her waist. He pulls her flush to him and her own hands reach up and around the back of his neck. 

Moving in unison, their lips meet in a warm and passionate kiss. 

Poe’s performance isn’t the only thing the crowd cheers for that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!!
> 
> The song Poe sings in this final chapter is called [Wait For Me by Jack Curley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2AxaHojC0s)


End file.
